


Birthday Weekend.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Robert, Aaron and Liv go and spend Aaron Birthday weekend with their little boy; Seb.





	Birthday Weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> For Aaron Sugden-Dingle Birthday. 
> 
> Feedback is amazing!
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> (And I know Seb is one and most babies do talk more but until Its said that Seb is talking more, I chose to write it as him not talking as much."

 

Robert had parked the car and looked over at Aaron, “you ready?” Aaron looked over at him and nodded; “yeah.” Liv smiled and undid her seatbelt as Robert turns off the car and they all  got out; walking over to the door and knocking on the door. Rebecca answered the door and sighed; “Hey, happy birthday.” Aaron smiled a bit; “thanks.” Lets them in and they walk into the living room to see Seb sitting up; playing with his toys with Ross. Aaron had to hold back a sob as he saw his son. He was getting bigger; Seb looked up at saw Aaron and Robert; who then started reaching up from them; Ross got up and picked him up; handing him over to Robert. 

 

    “Here you go mate.” Robert kissed his head and Seb looked at Aaron; who reached for him and Aaron lend over kissing his head. “Hey buddy.” Seb rubbed against Aaron beard and started giggling.Liv smiled and reached over; grabbing his hand. “Hi squirt.” He smiled at Liv.  “He’s been fed and changed so..you guys can have him for the whole day.” Looks over at Rebecca. “Thanks.” She nods and gives him his bag and three of them walked out. They walked over to the car and got Seb settled into his seat. Both getting in the car as well. 

 

   “You okay?” Aaron nodded and sighed; “Just glad that we are getting to see him.” Robert reached over and kissed his hand. “It will be okay, I promise.” Nods and then Robert pulls out of the driveway. Robert finds a park and parks. The three of them getting out and walks over to the slide Aaron sets Seb on the slide; still holding into him and slides him down; Seb squealing and smiling. “Dada.” Aaron’s heart grew tighter and then picked him up and kissed his face, “Dada’s are here.” 

 

   It had been Robert idea for them to get away for Aaron birthday; he didn’t want Aaron to have a run in with Billy on his birthday so..he had planned a weekend away; Liv had wanted to go as well. First stop was liverpool so they could see their little boy; who getting bigger everyday. The pictures Bex sent weren’t justice. He had called her and asked if they could have him for the day; Aaron birthday. He watched Aaron take Seb to the swings; Liv following and set him down in one; then started slowly pushing him. Seb smiled bigger and giggled.

 

  Grabs his phone and takes a picture of them; His three favorite people.  

 

  After the park; they decided to get something to eat; going back to the hotel and walking into the hotel restaurant ; they all sat down and Seb was pulling At Aaron face. “Someone has been missing you.” Liv smiled and sighed; “I wish he could come back with us.” Robert sighed and rubbed his neck; “we all do but for now this is good.” Liv nodded and grabbed Seb so he could sit in the highchair while Aaron got his food. “Is Aaron birthday today squirt, he’s getting old.” Aaron rolled his eyes and smiled. 

 

    Aaron got up and walked to the bathroom; Liv looked at Robert and smiled. Robert sighed and waved over a waiter. Liv started feeding Seb his food As the waiter walked away and Aaron came back to the table. “So..this birthday better than last year?” Aaron sighed and nodded; “So much better.” Smiled at Seb who had food around his face, Then four waiters walked over with cake and sat in down in the middle of the table. They started singing Happy birthday while Robert recorned and Liv and Seb clapped. Aaron face went a deep red as the waiters finished and walk away. Aaron looked at Robert who saved the recording and smiled at him. “You are so paying for that.” Robert dug into the cake; cutting a piece for Liv, Seb and a big one for himself. “I can’t wait.” Aaron sighed and got himself a piece; them all eating while Seb got his hands dirty while smiling and kicking his feet. 

 

  They all finished eating and all walked upstairs into the room; “We have to give this one a bath before taking him back.” Liv frowned a bit while walking in. Robert sighed; “yeah.” Robert takes Seb and walks into the bathroom; Aaron following him while Liv walks into her adjoining room. 

 

  After Robert and Aaron give Seb a bath and get him changed into clean clothes. “Ready mate?” Seb smiled and looked up at Aaron. “Dada..” Aaron kissed him and Seb started talking gibberish; “I agree mate, your daddy is so paying for that tonight.” Robert smiled and sighed; “you wanna know one part of your gift?” Aaron looks at him; “This isn’t it?” “Well, part of it.” “Well?” “Seb is staying here with us tonight.” Aaron looked at him and smiled. “Really?” Nods and sighs, “Ross talked with Bex.” Aaron smiled and kissed his son’s head. “Good, because I don’t wanna say goodbye to him yet.” Smiles and sighed; “Me either.” kissed Seb head. 

 

    Both walk out of the bathroom and into the room; Aaron walks over to Liv door and knocks on the door; Liv opens it and sighs; “Having to take him back?” “No, he’s staying with us.” Liv smiled a bit; “okay, want me to watch him?” Aaron sighed; “Do you mind?” Liv held her arms out and Aaron put Seb in her arms as she walked back into her room and went to close the door; “happy birthday.” “thank you.” Shuts the door. 

 

   Robert lend against the desk in the room; Aaron looked at him. “Thank you for this weekend.” Robert smiled; “Welcome.” Aaron walked over and wrapped his arms around his waist. Robert smiled; “How about you go and get the bath ready.” Aaron raised his eyebrow and smiled; “Alright.” 

 

   Both boys were sitting in the tub; eating strawberries dipped in chocolate and drinking champagne. “Remind you of our honeymoon?” Aaron smiled and sighed. “Thank you..for bringing us here, and for letting Liv join us. I know she missed Seb too.” Robert set his glass down and moved over to Aaron, water splashing over the side as he got between his legs. “Of course, I love you.” Aaron put his glass down and run his hand threw his hair. “I love you too.” Robert sighed; “so..how you feel about..birthday sex?” Aaron smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck; hooking one leg over his back. “Please.” Robert smiled and kissed him passionately.  

 

  Aaron kissing back. 

 

Best birthday ever. 


End file.
